ICW's Interfere
by LonesomePhantome
Summary: The ICW or The International Confederation of Wizards' High Court has lost all trust for Albus Dumbledore after the Triwizard fiasco and have decided to fix up all of Britain's ministry of magic mistake themselves instead of leaving it to idiots British wizardkind. WARNING(!): male/male slash
1. Prologue: The start of Dumbledore's end

**Prologue: The start of Dumbledore's end**

 **Hurt**

Harry is sitting in his room back in number four Privet Drive, his whole body hurts due to his uncle's previous beating. Even with the pain-relieving potion it still hurts so much.

 **Tired**

He had spent the entire day doing chores- from cleaning every inch of the house to cooking food for his so-called family AKA an army with how much his uncle eats. Dudley, however, is having a diet for some reason so thankfully the number of food he needs to cook is cut down by about half. Every time the list of chores is always longer than before and more difficult as if he doesn't finish them all before his uncle comes back or the level of the work did not reach his expectations Harry would get beat up horribly.

 **Hungry**

Of course having to do chores nonstop doesn't give him time to take a bite and it's not like his aunt is going to let him touch any of their precious food besides cooking it and having to cook so much food doesn't help either. The only thing keeping him going is water from the garden hose and the small amounts of food Hermione manage to send him. The last time he'd had a proper meal was back on the Hogwarts Express.

Hurt, tired and hunger mixed with irritated and angry are the only emotions he feels when staying with the Dursleys, from the first eleven years he had lived in this hellhole before receiving his Hogwarts letter to the past four summers he had suffered at their hands. Shaking his head to ignore the Dursleys, he turns to think of the past four years study at Hogwarts. Even though his body is in pain Harry's mind is clear- all the evidence he was able to collect points to how Albus Dumbledore had screwed his life over completely. How three first-year students managed to get past a test that was set up to stop someone as powerful as Tom Riddle or how three second-year students could find out where the so-called infamous Chamber of Secret was when even Dumbledore was unable to. Even when all they had to do to open it was ask the ghost of Moaning Myrtle. Or how an illegal animagus managed to get away from Dumbledore who is a master of Transfiguration for three years or how he doesn't notice his so-called longtime friend is actually someone else in disguise. Yes, it was all a setup, a big chess board manipulated by Albus 'too many middle names' Dumbledore to test him and bend him into his perfect little Golden Boy. Item One: Hagrid was the one to pick him up the first time to guide him to the wizarding world. Though a kindhearted person, Hagrid is not a fully-educated man and had a personal guilt with Slytherin due to Riddle framing him back when he was a student and worshipping Dumbledore as if he is God himself. Item Two: Mrs. Weasley said the word Muggle in the middle of the station full of muggles then asked Ginny what number the platform was, despite having five sons study in Hogwarts already. Item Three: The Weasleys are commonly known to follow Dumbledore's way. All of that and what both Harry and Hermione had overheard last year had signed the bill.

~~~~ flashback ~~~~

Harry and Hermione are hiding under the invisibility cloak from Ron and Ginny, both of whom had become extra annoying after the Triwizard Tournament. As they walk around the empty hallway with the Marauder's map as a lookout they come across the two dots of Ronald and Ginevra Weasley in an empty classroom facing each other. Feeling curious, Harry and Hermione decide to secretly listen to the two siblings talk. Later on, in their lives, both were glad to have followed their instincts that time. To their utmost surprise, it was not just Ron and Ginny in the room but also Mrs. Weasley, on what seems like a communication mirror- something their family should not have the money to have.

"Mum... why do I still have to be friends with bratty Potter and know-it-all Granger. I hate them so much with Potter's moaning about his home life and Granger picking at my brain. Why can't we just take the brat's money- I mean you do have his vault key from Dumbledore," Ron said in his whining voice.

"Oh, Ron, I don't know what you keep in that head of yours since obviously, you don't have a brain in it," Ginny said in a bossy voice. In the background, Harry and Hermione had to use their hands to cover each other's mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

"Those are just the trust vaults his parents made for him to spend before coming of age when he will get access to the family vaults and those would be a hundred times more than ten trust vaults combined. What we want is those, not even Dumbledore could get us into those- not just because the goblins wouldn't let him, but it also has numerous wards to keep people who are not the family out."

"Ginny is right Ronald. Once she marries the Boy-Who-Lived, our family will be famous for being his family-in-law! We could make money from it and take money from his vaults, those would let us live in luxury for generations! Ginny would only need to give birth to one of his kids, then the other could be someone else's. Then after he and You-Know-Who kill each other the Potter family's property is our to use as we like," Mrs. Weasley said through the mirror. By now, both Harry and Hermione were as pale as ghosts after what the elder Weasley said.

"Now, Dumbledore said he would make a marriage contract between Ginny and that boy, so if he ever dies everything he owns would be Ginny's. Remember you two- don't let your father and brothers know about our plan. They don't know that you're not Arthur's kids. Percy too, but since he refuses to listen to me, he could not know about this. Be extra careful with the twins as they follow that Potter boy."

"But mum what if the filthy half-blood survives You-Know-who again? And what about his dog father and the wolf?" Ron continued to whine, making Harry and Hermione want to punch him in the face.

"Don't worry Ron, Dumbledore has planned it all out. If he did survive it's Azkaban for him. As for Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore is thinking of getting rid of the dog first next year and he's been sending the wolf on dangerous missions. He'll die sooner or later. Now I have to go- Arthur's coming home soon. Be careful!" And the mirror turned back to a normal mirror.

"Bah, mum's just too paranoid, we've been sneaking behind those two's backs for four years and they never even notice. Potter, well, obviously not because he's so much of an idiot and Granger- well she's too stuck up to even suspect us."

"Well I for one have to keep my eyes on the dirty mudblood so she stays away from **MY** Fiancé, the Potters don't need any more mud in their blood. He needs a Pureblood and who's better than me? I'm smart, beautiful and have red hair, just like his mother! We're perfect for each other, so **NO ONE** is more suitable for the title Lady Potter than me!"

Both Weasleys walk out of the empty classroom, just as Harry and Hermione move away from the door. When the two redheads are out of vision the two friends step into the classroom lock it and cast a silent charm on the door removing the coat at the same time. Both were pale and shaking with anger. After what seems like hours they both have calmed down enough and sit down on the empty chairs.

"What now?" Hermione asks quietly. Between the two of them has always been unwavering trust and brother-sister love for the other, since both had been alike before Hogwarts- outcasts, loners and friendless. She trusted Harry with her lifelong secret. At the same time, Harry trusted her with his. Even though they both considered Ron and Ginny as their friends before, being hurt for so long in their life both are still wary of the two youngest Weasleys, but it still hurt because they had started to trust them before Harry's name came out of the goblet.

"I don't know." It was a simple answer but was the only thing Harry could say then. No thanks to the Dursleys, Harry would always be conscious and wary of everything happen around him how people act their action their words before coming to Hogwarts that what make him a Slytherin but ever since he set his foot in the wizarding world in first year it like he was a different person and many things doesn't make any sense at all, but one thing is true that he never tell trust Ron 100% maybe around 50/50 but between Ron and Hermione he would always choose Hermione.

The two Gryffindor is in deep thought until they both decide to speak up.

"Who can we trust now?" asked Harry.

"Definitely not Ronald and Ginevra, especially not Dumbledore. The three traitor Weasleys said the other Weasleys could be trusted as well as Sirius and Remus, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout. Oh, and Professor Snape!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What! Hermione, he hates me! Even if we could trust him not to tell Dumbledore, that doesn't mean he won't tell Voldemort!"

"He saved you many times in the past four years- obviously he cares, last time I spoke with Professor McGonagall she said he and your mum were best friends- he couldn't hate you to the point of killing you. As much as he hates you for being your dad's son you're still your mum's son too"

"Fine!"

"Now on to the next step. Gringotts. We need to go there to do an important ritual and talk with your account manager to see how much money Dumbledore has taken from your vault, and for how long. Then we should ask for a cleaning ritual... who knows how deep Dumbledore can sink to control you."

"If I have to do it, you do too. From what I heard you're not supposed to be my friend in the first place so we need to check you for compulsions as well." Harry asserted.

"Good idea. Next, we have to find a way for Sirius to have a trial but we can't have that if Fudge decides to let him be kissed on sight by a Dementor."

"Yeah, we need someone who could get through Fudge's thick head."

The two friends sank deep in thought, then suddenly their eyes shot wide open. "Malfoy!"

They shot up from their seats, put on the cloak and ran out of the room.

 ******Some deserted corner of Hogwarts******

After capturing Draco Malfoy when he was alone, the two Gryffindors dragged the Slytherin into the corner, casting some privacy charms and locking the blonde in the wall.

"Malfoy, I know it's sudden but I didn't really answer your offer in first-year so I'm going to answer it now."

The Malfoy heir was surprised- it's not every day he suddenly gets kidnapped by two of Dumbledore's Golden Trio and Harry Bloody Potter decides to answer his offer back in first-year after four years. But he decides he should be glad and not look at the gift horse in the mouth.

"Why the sudden change of heart Potter? I can't help but wonder what did Dumbledore do that his golden boy has to run over to the dark side like that."

He wants my/his death, " Hermione and Harry said in sync.

Malfoy's eyes are wide, looking at the two muggle-raised teens like they just grew second heads.

"What!?"

"He has been manipulated my entire life since the very moment my parents died planning my death to take my money"

"He also planning to marries him off to Weasley so the two youngest rotten brats could become famous for being his 'best mate' and wife despite Harry's interest in another person who, coincidently, is male"

"Hermione! You swore you'd never tell!"

"I didn't say who it was, just their gender!"

"That's not the point!"

"Would the two of you get to the point already! Potter, why did you wait until now to agree to my offer?"

Harry just looked at the blonde. His face showed next to nothing, but his bright green eyes glowed, just like the very spell had taken away his parents and Cedric's lives- cold and cruel. Draco Malfoy felt glad that he was not the one those eyes were 'looking' at. "Because I'm choosing my own life. If some meddling old fool thinks that he can control me like some mindless puppet..." the fourth-year Slytherin looked at the Avada-green eyed teen then sighed heavily. "What did you two want me to do? Obviously, you didn't kidnap me just to say you're turning dark."

"No Malfoy we're not turning dark, more like gray a bit lean towards the dark but not completely. What we want you to do is to ask your father to have Fudge give Sirius Black a trial,"

"Black? Sure"

"And if you're going to... wait, what?"

"I said sure. I'll tell father to get Black a trial. Really, not giving him one was illegal in the first place, so it should be quite easy."

The two Gryffindors were very surprised at his answer. "Why?" Harry asked worriedly. "My mother was a Black, Sirius Black is the current head of the Black house it's just that simple"

"Really? That's it?" Hermione raises an eyebrow

"Yes, Granger that's it. I suppose a Muggle-born like you don't know much about pureblood families, we stick together you see, it's a type of magic in and of itself"

The two friends look at each other than turn back to young Draco Malfoy with their hands put out.

" Deal ."

~~~~ End of Flashback~~~~

Harry look at the small clock on his table which read 11:00 p.m he gathers all of his important items into the bag with un-detective extension charm that Hermione made for him earlier that summer. Casting a wandless Alohomora he walks out of his room open the door to his aunt and uncle's room, takes out his wand, not the Holly wand from Ollivander but another one he and Hermione purchased to get away from the Ministry trace and cast a powerful curse on the two elder Dursleys so that every time they speak a single lie about him or his parents, they would suffer pain both physical and mental- the only exception is information about magic. Then Harry cast a much more powerful version of the Obliviate charm so that no Muggle will remember a boy named Harry Potter, closed his no-longer-guardians room's door and walked down the stairs. What waited for him at the bottom surprised him. Dudley Dursley is standing downstairs with a trunk by his side. At first, he thought that Dudley was going to run away or something until he saw two letters on the trunk. 'L.E' he raised an eyebrow then looked at his cousin with a question.

"So are you leaving for good now?" Dudley asked nervously.

"Yes, you sound like you don't want me to go. You seem different this year Dud', care to share what been on your mind lately?" Harry is amused with this new side of his cousin. "Aren't you feel scared of me? What changed?"

"Not anymore. My horizon is bigger this year, I like a girl in school she's kind, smart and pretty- at least to me she is. The others just said she looks normal but she isn't my parents' definition of 'normal' so I hide it. One day we actually talked with each other and I found out what I been taught to believe all my life is a lie, a very dirty lie. I really like her Harry, I do and I found out I can't have everything in my life. I need to earn it fair and square, so I've been going on a diet and working out. I thought back on my life and saw what I was was not something good: I was lazy, fat and horrible especially to you. I know no amount of sorry I'm going to say is going to let you forgive me. I found this trunk in the attic and found out it was Aunt Lily's old trunk back when she was young and managed to dig out old letters that she sent to my mum. I saw that she was not the type of person mum had told me growing up. Harry, I don't want to be like my parents I want to be proud of what is right and admitting my own mistake not blame it on a kid like my dad or being so bitter about not having some fancy magic and take it out on a family. Everyone is different and it's stupid to expect everything to be the same!"

Harry just looked at his cousin, not the same obese, spoilt kid, but a grown man.

"I'm proud of you Dudley, you become different from your parents. And if all of this is for a girl I have to say she's a keeper."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Farewell cousin. If our paths cross in the future, we should go out for dinner."

Harry takes the trunk from Dudley and leaves number four Privet Drive in the dark of night. Dumbledore would pay, he'll pay for every single second in the past fifteen years and when he has done with the old goat, not even death could help him.

 ******Some mysterious location******

"Dumbledore has pulled the last straw with the Triwizard Tournament. He shall be removed from his Supreme Mugwump position and from now on the International Confederation of Wizards will take control of Britain's Ministry of Magic"

"I concur."

A flash of lightning shows three people- two female and one male, and then everything fades to black.


	2. Chap1:The Act 1112&the Gringotts trip

**Summary: The ICW High Court has made a move, will Dumbledore scheme be a review to the Britain Wizarding world? In the meantime at Gringotts two teenager see how up his ass Dumbledore is**.

"talk" _'whisper '_

'thought'

 **$Parseltongue$**

 _"mind talk"_

"Many people talk the same time"

Other Languages*

 **Chapter 1: The Act 1112 & the Gringotts trip**

The Act 1112 & the Gringotts trip

 ******At Hogwarts******

Dumbledore is pacing around in his office deep in his thought. In the past fourteen years, every one of his plans had been running smoothly, so sooner or later Britain's magical community will be under his complete control as generations of young wizards and witches would remember him as the greatest wizard who ever lived since Merlin himself. Centuries he has spent, carefully building up a reputation and planning to get to this point and the only things standing in his way are the old pureblood families- or so he thinks.

Turning back to his table, a single black envelope with gold trim seems to be out of place in the middle of the table, mocking him with its very existence. Sealing the content inside is the wax seal with the symbol of the High Court of International Confederation of Wizards - a scales with the sun and the moon evenly both sides. Dumbledore couldn't help but swallow heavily and bravely and open up the envelope. Out flew the letter, glowing as smoke poured out of it, creating seven shadowy figures in a circle around the old headmaster.

Voices cold and powerful, holding no emotions, echoed through the room.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You have violated a direct order from the High Court. It has been decided that your titles as the Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the Europe's International Confederation of Wizards are revoked from this point on. To prevent any fiasco like the Triwizard Tournament We -The High Court- have completely agreed to put Britain's magical community under The Act of 1112 including taking control of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Should further information be discovered, it will be due to your own incompetence". The message ends as the smoke disappears, leaving behind a dumbfounded Dumbledore, shocked out of his mind but green in the face.

"This… This is no good, no good at all! How could I be so careless, bringing the Triwizard Tournament back was a bad idea, after all, I should have made more protections for the other Participants! Now I have the Elder Mages coming after my head. No! they must never know my intention not when I've already reached this far, the Potter boy must die for the greater good."

What the old wizard didn't notice was Fawkes along with the other old headmaster's portraits shaking their heads in disappointment as the Phoenix flamed himself away.

 ******All across Magical Britain******

Every Magical in Britain, whether they are a Pureblood, muggleborn or even a creature, every single one could hear the voice of the High Court. The Elder Mages received from the general public either questions from those know nothing about the Elder Mages (namely the muggleborns and some halfbloods) or fear from those who grew up worshipping them. Creatures, especially Goblins and Centaurs were excited.

 ******At the Ministry of Magic******

Cornelius Fudge was thrown out of his office, along with all his belongings as the proclamation ended. The same happened to the Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. Both got sent to one of the highest security jails in the building.

 ******At Gringotts****** Harry, Hermione along with the two remaining Marauders were sitting in one of the ritual chambers in the bank when the announcement ended. The Goblin in the room -Griphook- had a slightly-evil smirk on his face.

"Finally! We Goblins have been waiting for years for this announcement. Albus Dumbledore, for all his so-called wisdom, has done the most foolish thing in wizard kind's history: enraged the Elder Mages of Magic."

"Elder Mages of Magic?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"Allow me to explain." Remus cleared his voice.

"Now since you two are Muggle-raised there are things in the magical world you would not know, such as in every country they each have a magical figure to look up to like Merlin for England. Now The Elder Mages are a different matter as they are immortals, representing Lady Magic herself, that every country is bound to know," Remus explained.

"The Elder Mages or Elders as most refer to them as are magic users of the highest level and according to their titles, they are old- older than Merlin, older than the Founders, older than any magical being in the world. They are immortal and invulnerable as long as magic exists, Lady Magic herself has given them the power to maintain the magical balance." Remus continued. Sirius interjected with a casual,

"Some of the older records my family keep saying The Elders could take or give away magic if they think that person is unworthy of Lady Magic's blessing. Hell, the city of Atlantis was drained of its magic and sank in one night because they wanted more power and created some ritual that converts living people into magical energy."

"Impossible!" Hermione cried dramatically.

"Possible, in a matter of fact the Potter Family are descendants of one of the Elders," Sirius said, quite calmly under the circumstances.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am Siri.."

"Not now, Sirius!"

"Sorry..."

"You're telling me that basically the Gods of the magical world would waltz in and beat the MOB up and could just rip him of his magic for life?"

'MOB? What MOB?' Remus whispered quietly.

'Manipulative Old Bastard,' Hermione whispered back to him.

'It describes him perfectly! ' Remus whispered excitedly, then cut himself off as Sirius interrupted.

"Yeah, after you're done here could we keep the results paper and give it to them? And then BAM! No more Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Then what are we doing sitting around doing nothing for? Griphook, let's start the ritual already!" Harry said impatiently.

The Goblin, who was silent the entire time, gave him a bloodthirsty smirk and took out some pieces of paper, a knife, a crystal bowl and some quills made from some kind of white feather then set the items on the table.

"Well, Heir Potter, Lord Black, who shall go first?"

"I'll go, I don't know how Dumbledore managed to drag along me all those years before dumping me into Azkaban to rot. Might as well know what he did to me"

"Now, Lord Black, you will use the knife to cut your palm deep enough to draw blood into this bowl here. Have no worry about the wound, as it will heal after enough blood is collected."

The ex-convicted Black took up the finely designed knife and made a deep cut into his palm, dripping blood into the bowl until the bottom cannot be seen anymore. The cut disappeared as if it was never there. Griphook then dipped one of the quills in the bowl and immediately all the red liquid was sucked up. In turn, the former white feather took on a dark red color. The Gringotts goblin moved it to one of the blank papers as the quill stood up and wrote by itself:

 **Name:** Sirius Orion Black

 **Children:**

Harian Jameson Potter [Adopted] (Alive)

 **Parent(s):**

Orion Arcturus Black [Father] (Deceased)

Walburga Pollux Black [Mother] (Deceased)

 **Inheritance:**

Lord Black

Heir Noir

 **Creature Inheritance:**

Succubus (Submissive)

 **Soul Mate(s)** :

Remus Jonathan Lupin (Dominant)

 **Ability(s):**

Animagus

Nonverbal magic

Advanced Transfiguration

Duelling

Physical Combat Skill

Detective and Tactical thinking

Indomitable Will

Mechanical Aptitude

Occlumency **(Block)**

Legilimency **(Block)**

Metamorphmagus **(block)**

 **Vault(s):**

Black family vault

House Black vault

Sirius Black's personal vault

Heir Noir vault

James Potter's gift vault

Lilly Potter's gift vault

 **Block(s)/Compulsion(s)/Potion(s):**

Animagus form Block (second form: Crow) (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (Since the third year of Hogwarts)

Creature Inheritance block (By Albus P. W. ) (Since the fifth year of Hogwarts)

Soulmate block (By Albus P. W. ) (Since the first year of Hogwarts)IQ Block 30% (By Albus P. W . ) (Since the first year of Hogwarts)

Memory block (By Albus P. W. )

Loyalty Potion keyed to Gryffindor House (By Albus P. W. and Peter Pettigrew) (void due to thirteen years in Azkaban)

Loyalty Potion: keyed toAlbus P. W. (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew) (void due to thirteen years in Azkaban)

Hate Potion: keyed to dark magic (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew)

Hate potion: keyed to Slytherin (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew)

Compulsion to be reckless (By Albus P. W. and Peter Pettigrew)

"Shit, I know the damned fool is manipulative but this screams control freak!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Hmmm. With all of this coming out to the public, the fool will spend the rest of his life on the top floor of Azkaban." Griphook wrinkled his nose at the results.

"I don't even know when he did half the things on the list, but I suppose that's where the memory block comes in," Sirius said grimly

"Let's just be done with it, then start thinking about taking the MOB down," said Hermione

"Easy to said than done, I thought my full name was Harry James Potter, not Harian Jameson Potter"

"Enough, I'll go next," Remus said as he stepped in front of the table and repeated the same action as Sirius.

 **Name:** Remus Jonathan Lupin

 **Children:**

Harian Jameson Potter [Adopted Packmate] (Alive)

 **Parent(s):**

Lyall Edward Lupin [Father] (Deceased)

Hope Helen Lupin née Howell [Mother] (Deceased)

Fenrir Greyback [Adopted Father]

 **Inheritance:**

Head of house Lupin

 **Creature Inheritance:**

Werewolf (Dominant)

 **Soul Mate(s)** :

Sirius Orion Black (Submissive)

 **Ability(s):**

Eidetic memory

Advance Defensive Skills

Nonverbal magic

Wandless magic

Duelling

Healing magic

Occlumency **(Block)**

 **Vault(s):**

House Lupin vault

Remus Lupin's personal vault

Lilly Potter's gift vault

James Potter's gift vault

 **Block(s)/Compulsions(s)/Potion(s):**

Soulmate block (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (Since the first year of Hogwarts)

Memory block (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Loyalty Potion: keyed to Gryffindor House (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew)

Loyalty Potion: keyed toAlbus P. W. B. Dumbledore (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew))

Hate Potion: keyed to Fenrir Greyback (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Compulsion to hate oneself (By Albus P. W. and Peter Pettigrew))

Compulsion to feel unconfident (By Albus.P.W. and Peter Pettigrew))

"..."

"..."

"Well... at least the blocks and potions list is shorter than mine is, right?"

Harry leaned back to his chair while rubbing his temper to stop an upcoming headache.

"Ok what next, Hermione isn't actually muggleborn?"

"Harry you know I love you as a brother, but I'm pretty sure you just jinxed it!"

"Ah, damn you Murphy's Law!"

 **Notes:** Hey, people! I know you been waiting for some time now but I'm a bit stuck in how to write some idea down so try and tolerate with the really slow update OK?

Now that I have my new lovely editor/beta minersmoon let us all just hope my story will end up much better


	3. Chap3: The True History

**Summary: Murphy's law strikes again with the two misplaced Gryffindors results. Lost history will be revealed, and the number of crimes Dumbledore has committed increases every second.**

"talk" _'whisper '_

'thought'

 **$Parseltongue$**

 _"mind talk"_

"Many people talk at the same time"

*Other Languages*

 **Chapter 2: The True History**

 ******At the Ministry of Magic******

The sound of Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge's outraged yelling could be heard everywhere in the building.

Shouts along the lines of "I am the Minister of Magic/Undersecretary and I demand you all release me!" Echoed through the halls. But luckily or unluckily for them, no one could even come near their cells, much less open them, so everyone had gotten extremely annoyed with hearing their voices. Some even thought about putting a silencing charm on them. Sadly, such an act is also impossible, so people start putting charms around themselves and continue the day, ignoring the two.

As everything continues normally, no one notices the area around Fudge old office's door beginning to glow faintly, runes appearing and spreading along the wall.

 ******Back to Gringotts******

After the shocking review that is Sirius and Remus's Inheritance results the four Gryffindors ask Griphook for a quick lunch and make some rough plans basically involving the Elder Mages in taking the old MOB down. Sirius has explained what he remembers from all the stories he had to learn as a child to become the next Lord Black. Even though the Elders don't have much contact with their blood descendants, any form of harm to their own blood from an outsider would have hell released. Both Harry and Hermione wonder what it is but at the same time, they're afraid to learn. After the eventful-but-also-not-so-eventful lunch break, Hermione suggested she go first, maybe to lessen the shock, 'cause Dumbledore **surely** couldn't dose her with as many poisons and potions (What's the difference?) as the older Gryffindors or Harry, right?

Turn out she was a **_bit_** wrong with that statement.

 **Name:** Hermione Jean Granger

 **Children:**

None

 **Parent(s):**

Richard Alfred Granger [Father]

Jean Marina Granger née Pennyworth [Mother]

 **Inheritance:**

Lady Ravenclaw (Maternal)

Heir Dagworth-Granger (Paternal)

 **Creature Inheritance:**

High Elf (Submissive)

 **Soul Mate(s)** :

Draconis Lucius Malfoy (Dominant)

 **Ability(s):**

Healing

Advanced Charms

Magical Aptitude

Non-verbal Magic

Logical thinking

Born Occlumency **(Half Block)**

Legilimency **(Block)**

 **Vault(s):**

Hermione Granger's personal vault

Heir Ravenclaw's vault

Lady Ravenclaw main vault

Dagworth-Granger vault

 **Block(s)/Compulsion(s)/Potion(s):**

Creature Inheritance block (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (Since the first year of Hogwarts)

Soulmate block (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (Since the first year of Hogwarts)

Memory block (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Loyalty Potion keyed to Gryffindor House (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley nee Prewett)

Loyalty Potion: keyed to Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley nee Prewett) (half void)

Hate Potion: keyed to dark magic (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley nee Prewett) (half void)

Hate Potion: keyed to Draconis Lucius Malfoy (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley nee Prewett) (half void)

Hate potion: keyed to Slytherin (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley nee Prewett) (half void)

Love potion: keyed to Ronald Bilius Weasley (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley née Prewett)

Spell to always tell the truth to authority figures (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley) (half void)

'Why did I even bother?' Hermione thought sadly.

"You know, the fact you're heir Ravenclaw doesn't actually surprise me. But who is Dagworth-Granger?" Asked Harry.

"Well, the only person I know to have that name is Hector Dagworth-Granger, the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, but no more information about him could be found after he retired from the society," Remus said.

"I can't believe I'm Malfoy's mate, he barely tolerates me after we cornered him last year!" Hermione cried.

"Dumbledore's meddling doesn't have to be just only us you know, he's been around for what? A hundred years or so? Maybe even my mum and dad, or even Riddle have also been controlled by him, and he's been getting away with it for a long time. But now that the Elder Mages are taking action we **WILL** make the MOB pay with extra heavy interest!" Harry fumed.

"Don't worry Hermione. Narcissa Malfoy is one of my cousins, so maybe I could send her a letter and drop some hints here and there to check on Malfoy Jr, okay?" Sirius soothed.

"I guess so..." Hermione said, doubtful.

Harry nodded at his sister friend as he repeated the action he'd seen the others do. Even though he'd seen his godfathers' and his best friend's results, nothing could prepare him for some of what he saw in his...

 **Name:** Harian Jameson Potter

 **Children:**

None

 **Parent(s):**

Jameson Chalius Potter [Father] (Deceased)

Lillian Rose Potter née Evans [Mother] (Deceased)

Sirius Orion Black [Adopted Father]

 **Inheritance:**

Lord Potter (Paternal)

Heir Slytherin (Paternal)

Heir Peverell (Paternal)

Lord Kaizer (Maternal)

Heir Black (Adopted and Paternal)

 **Creature Inheritance:**

Naga (Submissive)

 **Soul Mate(s)** :

Severus Tobias Snape-Prince (Dominant)

 **Ability(s):**

Advanced Defensive Skills

Natural Flying ability

Dueling

Expert Detective skill

Resourcefulness

Indomitable will

Parselmouth **(Half Block)**

Non-verbal Magic **(Half Block)**

Eidetic memory **(Block)**

Potion **(Block)**

Parselmagic **(Block)**

Wandless Magic **(Block)**

Occlumency **(Block)**

Legilimency **(Block)**

 **Vault(s):**

Harry Potter's Vault

Heir Slytherin's Vault

Heir Peverell's Vault

Kaizer Vault(s) including (Lord) (Heir) and (Family) Vaults.

Potter Vault(s) including (Lord) (Heir) and (Family) Vaults.

Thanatos Family Vault

Heir Black vault

 **Block(s)/Compulsion(s)/Potion(s):**

IQ Block 70% (By Albus P. W . ) (Since the first birthday) (Half void since five years old, due to unexpected magical interference)

Magic Core Block 90% (By Albus P. W . ) (Since the first birthday)

Creature Inheritance block (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (Since the first year of Hogwarts)

Soulmate block (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (Since the first year of Hogwarts) (Half void due to Potter blood)

Memory block (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Loyalty Potion: keyed to Gryffindor House (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley née Prewett)

Loyalty Potion: keyed to Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley née Prewett) (Half void)

Loyalty Potion: keyed to Molly Bertha Weasley née Prewett (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley née Prewett) (Half void)

Hate Potion: keyed to dark magic (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley née Prewett) (Half void)

Hate Potion: keyed to Severus Tobias Snape-Prince (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley née Prewett) (Void due to Potter blood)

Hate potion: keyed to Slytherin (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley née Prewett) (Half void)

Love potion: keyed to Ginevra Molly Weasley (By Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Molly Bertha Weasley née Prewett) (Void due to Potter blood)

"Ok, I did **not** expect some of these things on the list, like how did the title **Slytherin** come from my **father**? I was expecting Gryffindor, 'cause most Potters in the past were in that house..." Harry wondered.

"Allow me to explain Lord Potter-Kaizer," said Griphook, "You see, the three Peverell brothers from the story 'The Three Brothers' are actually children of the Elder Mage Thanatos and received the Deadly Hallows from their parent. The Eldest of three -Antioch Peverell- asked for a powerful wand that could only gain ownership by defeating the current owner. That's the Elder Wand. But one drunken night, he bragged about his wand a wizard who thirsted for power. The wizard stole it, cut his throat and ran. The Elder Thanatos was furious when she found out and cursed that wizard and his family to be creatures that can never die, never can be able to be happy ever again and always feel the cold truth. Later on, those creatures would be known as Dementors."

Pretty much everyone's reaction was one of shock and horror.

"Those foul creatures are actually human?!" Remus cried.

"Yes, but even if Elder Thanatos decides to reverse the curse, they are no longer human, and haven't been, not for a long time," Griphook explained. "Now on with the story. The second brother, one Cadmus Peverell, who recently lost his wife to the witch hunts begged his parent for a tool to bring back his beloved. However, even The Elder Mages cannot oppose Death, so the Mage created a stone that allowed him to recall the soul of a loved one with three turns -The Resurrection Stone. Although he met his beloved, Cadmus could not show her the same love as when she was alive, as she was separated from him as if by a veil, so close but so far, far away. Day by day, the second brother was driven mad by hopeless longing. He finally killed himself by hanging from his balcony unknowingly leaving behind their child at a tender age. Elder Thanatos, with grief and regret, cast a powerful blessing on the young child's bloodline to always find their True Love and to be never be separated by any form of love potion or block."

"How sad that the Elder's presents are actually the reasons that lead to the end of their lives. They were supposed to be gifts to bring happiness to the Elders children, not end their lives," Hermione said, lost in melancholy.

"That must have been painful for a parent, to be the indirect reason that leads to the death of their kid" Remus sighed, deep in thought.

"It has always been that way to the Elders. They are allowed to have offspring anytime and as many as they want but are forever doomed to watch them grow old, then die. Even though every single Elder Mage can stay alive as long as magic exists, their children will always be normal living beings, and die when the time comes."

"The best one can do is to live to a great age and greet Death as an old friend. That is what the third son, kind and humble Ignotus Peverell, asked for. He had known for a long time that he could not outlive an Elder so he asked for something to hide him from Death until the time came for him to die. At first, Elder Thanatos was hesitant to agree, but soon gave him the Cloak of Invisibility. With the cloak Ignotus managed to live many years until when he took off the cloak and gave it to his son," Griphook said, entwined within the threads of the story.

"Wow, I know James's cloak isn't normal with how long it's been around, but I wouldn't have thought it was that old," Sirius said wondrously.

"But how does it link to Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked, confused.

"Salazar Antioch Peverell-Slytherin is a descendant of the second brother, and as the Elder blessed, he found the other half of his soul in the form of young Godric Gryffindor."

"Whattttt those two are soulmates?" Sirius exclaimed, surprised.

"How do you Goblins know this? And why don't those… people out there know? No offense," Hermione said hastily.

"Oh, no, this fact is indeed in the history books, but with Cuthbert Binns only ever teaching about the Goblin War and Dumbledore hiding away any history books about the Founders, everyone has always assumed they were enemies. We goblins, however, have known this for generations. Wizards generally ignore us most of the time, why would they _ever_ chat with us _lowly_ creatures about history?" Griphook said sarcastically.

"But wait, if Salazar is my ancestor and Godric Gryffindor was his Soulmate, shouldn't the Gryffindor name be on my inheritance list too?" Harry asked.

"Alas, that is the one thing Elder Thanatos missed- the blessing is to **find** their soulmate, everything else depends on the person," Griphook explained.

"What do you mean by that Griphook?" Hermione questioned.

"At that time, the Church had launched an attack on every witch and wizard out there. The adults got burned at the stake, while children either tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution, becoming an Obscurus along the way or got captured as a slave for the Church, forced to fight for them or to create tools to catch and kill other magical people and creatures. Both outcomes were bad in their own ways, and Salazar Peverell-Slytherin's situation was the latter. At very young age Slytherin had been trained to be ruthless, suffering harsh training and many pains until he was saved by the Duke of Gryffindor- Godric's father, but by then Salazar had already closed off his heart to any outsiders. But with sheer stubbornness, young Godric manage to open up his frozen heart enough to become friends with Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and Lady Helga Hufflepuff. Finally, Salazar fell head over heels for his male best friend but hid his own feelings."

"I don't understand, why would he do that? Isn't it better to confess his feelings rather than bottle them up?" Hermione asked.

"At such a time it was not possible for the both of them Lady Ravenclaw-Dagworth-Granger. As the last of the Peverell line, it was his duty to continue the bloodline by marrying a female who would give birth to at least one heir and Lord Godric is also the only male in his family that could carry on the line. See, he had seven sisters so it had already been set who he would marry since a very young age" Griphook explained.

 _'Phew, seven sisters now that's horrifying...'_ Sirius muttered to Remus.

 _'Not now Sirius!'_ Remus replied

"But I read that male wizard are able to carry children and there are many potions and rituals to help then they could have no problem getting married and having heirs for both families right?" Hermione asked.

"Wait we can?" Harry exclaimed, confused.

"Yes, Harry so you don't have to worry. I know you're not just crushing on a certain potion master." Hermione giggled.

"Pup, we're going to talk about that," Sirius said, annoyed and a bit worried.

"May we not talk about this NOW? Please, continue Griphook," Harry argued, blushing.

"As Lady Ravenclaw-Dagworth-Granger had said there any way that could help the two founders but sadly the married between Lord Griffin and his fiance is an old contract that been postponed for a long time and if Lord Gryffindor is the only one left to fulfill it or he risked losing all of his family magic. Knowing that Salazar could never show his love to Godric and Godric could never fall in love with him, later on, Salazar married a young witch from the Gaunt family and had two children. The son took his mother's family name, while the daughter took her father's name and married into the Potter family, whose ancestor was the youngest Peverell brother. The love between the two of them was Fate but never meant to be, not to mention young Godric was too dense to even know- the other two founders had found out after meeting the others for less than a year."

"That so sad so that meant Gryffindor never know Slytherin's feelings?" Remus said, sad for Slytherin and his doomed love.

"No, it was actually much later in life that he finds out but it was too late then. The fact of the matter was that they both felt the same as their love story ended in tragedy. As you may know, the infamous fight between the two founders was before Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts, but the topic between them was twisted until it becomes what it is today. Godric, despite knowing about Salazar's past, could only see the good in people. He suggested bringing muggle-born's parents to Hogwarts but Salazar knew and understood the dangers of Muggles, more so than any of the Founders. He knew how dark and inhuman they could be towards what they can't understand. But with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff backing Gryffindor up, Slytherin could only try to change their minds as they argue. In a fit of anger, Godric Gryffindor banned Slytherin from Hogwarts. With a heavy heart, Salazar Slytherin left the only place he ever called home without looking back."

"That's so unfair! He was trying to help protect the students but got kicked out for it!" Hermione growled, outraged.

"Life isn't always fair Hermione. You should know that by now," Harry said in a serious voice.

"So Harry has the Slytherin through the Potter blood. I can't say I'm surprised. I actually guessed James must have some Slytherin blood in him since he always used his cunning in pranking back then, cause Purebloods tend to marry each other." Remus sighed, forlorn that one of his best friends was dead.

"But what about the Kaizers? As much as I hated all the history lessons back in Heir Training 101, I still remember that that bloodline went extinct a long time ago." Sirius wondered.

"As for the Kaizer bloodline, we goblins have been entrusted by the last head of house with this letter," Griphook said, rummaging around in a chest nearby.

Griphook took out a red envelope and gave it to Harry. As he accepted the letter, Harry opened it to see what his ancestors had to say.

 _To my future descendants,_

 _I am the Head of the Divide house of Kaizer, by the time you read this letter the magical world will believe our family has come to extinction, I do not know how long has it been, but the very fact that you can open this letter means you are my descendant._

 _We Kaizers possess the ability to control the Divine Flame- that which destroys impurities and brings fortune's favor to the pure. Impurities are not those with non-magical origin nor those with creature heritage, but those who dare smear magic with their dirty schemes. Our very flesh and bones bring great power to anyone who tastes them, so we are hunted and tracked by both the church and the magical world. So in order to protect our bloodline, we have decided to hide ourselves in the one place both sides would never expect: **The Muggle world** , and pass down knowledge of our lineage to the eldest child at the age of 20 until a child manages to have magic again. The moment you read this letter you are allowed access to the family vaults and many books and artifacts, as there is a limit I could write. Other information on our House can be found in the Family Grimoire. Please bring glory to our name once again_

 _Head of the Divine house of Kaizer_

"Woah, I knew why Lily is so powerful now. The Divine House of Kaizer was the oldest and most powerful lineage in the world! Their power was second only to the Elder Mages and that's something already. Not only that, women from this house could give birth to very powerful children with the combined power of both parents. No wonder you are so powerful when you were a baby, toys flying all over the place and you even change the color of the house! It took _forever_ to fix later that day, James was a powerful wizard and Lily is -was- the strongest female of our generation," Sirius said sadly, remembering his lost friends.

"I guess Lily didn't try to have a heritage test since she always thought she was a muggle-born, if not Dumbledore controlled her too. But he does know you have strong magic so he decided to block it," Remus guessed.

"Her parents died in an accident when we were in our last year, I remember hearing her crying alone in an empty classroom after seeing her receive the letter. Petunia wasn't even 20 yet at that time so they didn't know the family secret. So naturally, Lily doesn't even know of her own bloodline," Sirius thought out loud.

"So since Harry's aunt is a Muggle, she does not get the family fortune and as the last of his line he automatically becomes the Head of the family," Hermione said to the group.

"No, I'm thinking about telling Dudley too. He's also of the Kaizer blood and all that," Harry pondered the pros and cons of telling Dudley.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you said that he had changed and all, but..." Hermione said, worried for Harry's safety.

"Positive, my intuition told me to trust him. And you know I'm rarely wrong about it," Harry confidently stated.

"Ok, I trust you. It is your family's matters so it is your choice," Hermione said, still somewhat unconvinced.

"Now how about we get rid of all the influences on our bodies and get on with the money business?" Sirius said, still angry that Dumbledore would be that horrible.

"Very well you may follow me to the cleaning chamber. Since we Goblins also share hates for the meddling old fool, the cost will be taken from his vault along with extra, for... reassessment of assets and rebalancing of accounts." Griphook chuckled slightly evilly.

"I like the way you think Griphook. But let's throw in some more, shall we? Such as, in order to upgrade the defense system, every vault will be thoughtfully looked over for dangerous objects and artifacts and returned to their rightful owners!" Harry exclaimed, finally feeling like he was getting some modicum of revenge.

"Even better! It will be my pleasure to work with you from now on Lord Potter-Kaizer," said Griphook with a smug smile.

"Oh please call me Harry since we're going to work together from now on," Harry murmured with a business smile that seemed far too bright

 _'Oh my, he is unleashing his inner Slytherin. I feel so glad to be on the same side as him I don't even want to know what will happen to Dumbledore with adding punishment from **Both** Harry AND The Elders' Remus muttered smugly._

 _'Harry has always been a Slytherin. He just doesn't show it around people he does not trust. And that's just me, Neville and the twins. As much as Harry thinks Ronald is his friend, I'm the best friend that he actually trusts since that dick never did anything to help,' Hermione whispered fiercely._

 _'It takes a true Slytherin to act as a Gryffindor. I would have known that since I bust out of prison' (Sirius)_

After going through the 'Slight' painful process to clean their system of Dumblewhore's magic block and potion their physical appearances also have slightly changed. Stepping out of the chamber first was Remus with most of the scars on his slightly tanned skin faded to the point that people would need to take a very close look to see them. His shoulders became slightly wider and you could see lean muscle showing under his shabby wizard's robes. The atmosphere around him was no longer timid and tired, but confident and powerful. Next was Sirius. His body filled out, despite not having a decent meal for sometime after he got locked in prison. He was still on the slender side, with pale skin and his face showed the aristocratic beauty that only a Black could have. As the two Marauders met eyes, the creatures inside them reached out to form the soulbond after it had been blocked for so long. Remus pulled Sirius into his arms and buried his head in his mate's neck, smelling his soothing scent, then giving Sirius a very deep kiss.

"Ah! Get a room you two! I don't need to see this the first thing stepping out of that chamber!" Hermione screeched, surprised by the sudden kissing.

Hermione's look also changed for the better, with her hair no longer a bushy mess anymore, but bouncing down in a stylish curly cut and her front teeth shrank down to a normal size that complemented her now high cheekbones and angled face. If you looked carefully, her ears had a bit of a point to them, no doubt from her creature heritage. She simply shook her head at her former professor and his mate in a mock-irritated way.

"Come on Hermione, give them a rest this time! They were forced from each other since childhood- if it was you, you'd act the same," Harry said, calming Hermione down.

Harry no longer looked like a cardboard copy of James Potter, gone was the forever untameable mess that he once had called hair. It now falls down and hugs his face like waves with a slightly reddish color when the light hits it just right. His eyes have no need for the thick glasses, taking on an almond-shape, with a dangerous shine, just like the spell Avada Kedavra, with scale-like markings on his fair skin under his eyes. He was no longer as skinny as he was before and managed to grow half an inch.

"Cub, you look better like this!" Remus said happily.

"Thanks, Moony. Now, how about we finish things up here," Harry responded.

They did the process, accepting the Lord/Lady Ring and gaining access to their vaults. After that, everything passed much quicker, without all the shocking new information that kept popping up. Hermione picked up a seven compartment trunk with three library compartment that could store thousands of books with the family Grimoires and some other magical items, Harry also takes both the Potter and Kaizer's Grimoire with him along with several books on Alchemy, Ancient Runes, and Enchantment. As they finish the rest of their business in Gringotts, the group decides to go shopping for new stuff. Since their looks have changed due to the cleaning ritual, Sirius has no worry of anyone recognizing him and calling the Aurors, or getting cornered by Harry's so-called fans.

They first visit Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy new sets of everyday clothes and wizard's/Witch's robes, then Twilfitt and Tattings for some more formal articles. They then moved on to the Trunk and Bag Shop so Harry could buy a new trunk, also with seven compartments but with one library, a Potions lab, and an Alchemist's lab with added security features, such as a passcode and blood lock. After that, both Hogwarts students refilled all their potion ingredients. Apparently, Dumbledore purposely made the yearly pack with low-grade ingredients so there were no talented Potions students around, only after Snape become a professor did Slytherin's student's ingredients become better. Sadly, he couldn't do anything for the other houses.

All in all, the shopping trip passed peacefully, without further surprises.

 ******At Riddle Manor******

Lord Voldemort is sitting in a meeting with his inner circle. It's about the new situation of Britain's magical community, and gone is the Snake-like creature that came out of the cauldron but in its place is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, looking to be in his mid-twenty and as handsome as the devil himself with his smooth brown hair neatly combed and wine red eyes.

"So, young Malfoy, you are telling me that Harry Potter is no longer deep in Dumbledore's pocket?" Tom asked, debating his next move.

"Yes, my lord. Both he and his friend Granger told me that they had become suspicious of the old man after their third year, but after the fool forced him to compete in the Triwizard, he broke their trust in him." Draco reported calmly.

"Hmmm, how interesting. Tell me Draco, did they said anything else?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Potter told me that he has no need to fight against us, but requested to know what our real goal is, not the lies that Dumbledore spread around. Granger also suggested going to Gringotts to check for potions and spells, since it would be like Dumbledore to do something to ensure his pawn stays loyal to him. According to the letter Granger sent me, they have an appointment for a Heritage ritual today, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Draco continued with his report.

"Yes, yes, I won't put it past that meddling fool to do something like that. Lucius, send a schedule to Gringotts for all the inner circle, Severus make some protective potions to prevent the fool from knowing and dosing us a second time." Tom planned out loud, preferring input from his followers.

"Yes, my lord/Right away my lord" Lucius and Severus agreed, each going off to do their assigned tasks.

"Oh and Lucius?" Tom asked, pausing Lucius in place.

"Yes?" Lucius responded tensely.

"After you have done that, contact the Department of Mysteries to look into that so-called prophecy between Potter and I. For all we know, it could have been a fake," Tom said, just remembering what had been at the back of his mind all day.

"Understood. But what about the message just now?" Lucius asked, already knowing the answer and smirking as he asked.

"We shall wait and let the fool dig his own grave." Tom said, with a matching (if slightly eviler) smirk on his face.

 ******Unknown Location, Yggdrasil world tree******

 _"It is time."_ A very cold female voice could be heard echoing in the air of the Council Hall. One of its other occupants spoke.

"It has been some time since we've gone back to England. I suddenly feel so excited~!" Another female voice could be heard, but this one held a somewhat care-free nature.

"It has been what, a couple millennia now? I would prefer it if we got to go back for some other reason, not cleaning up after some god-complex brat who tries to act like a saint ruins everything." This time is a deeply serious and strict voice of a male.

The carefree female voice giggled.

"Again~!"

 _"Enough. We shall make him pay and sup later, once we are there."_ The cold female voice murmured gently as if she was soothing a wild beast.

"Yes, Elder Thanatos."


End file.
